1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for encapsulating, before scribing, electronic components formed on a semiconductor wafer. It more specifically relates to a method for encapsulating electronic components on which electronic chips are arranged.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To manufacture an encapsulated electronic chip, a large number of identical electronic components is formed inside and on top of a semiconductor wafer. One or several interconnection levels are then formed above the electronic components to connect the elements of these components together and to connection pads. It may also be provided to arrange electronic chips at the surface of the interconnection stack, on adapted bonding pads. Once these steps have been carried out, the device is encapsulated, then scribed into individual chips.
To encapsulate electronic components directly on the wafer in which they are formed, known methods provide intermediary steps of gluing of semiconductor wafers, also called handle wafers, at least on one side of the structure. The handle wafers are used to stiffen the structure in different encapsulation steps and during steps of thinning down of the semiconductor wafer in which the components are formed.
A disadvantage of known methods is that the use of such handle wafers is relatively expensive and constraining. Indeed, such handle wafers are thick semiconductor or glass wafers which are damaged by the gluing and separation operations.
A method for encapsulating electronic components on which chips may be arranged and secured is then needed, which does not require the use of semiconductor handle wafers while avoiding warpage phenomena.